


Lockers

by PjCole



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PjCole/pseuds/PjCole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn’t really have friends, so to speak. He had his brothers and sister and sometimes a kid named Chuck would talk to him, but none of them really counted as ‘friends’. It hadn’t always been that way, back in middle school he even had a best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockers

Castiel didn’t really have friends, so to speak. He had his brothers and sister and sometimes a kid named Chuck would talk to him, but none of them really counted as ‘friends’. It hadn’t always been that way, back in middle school he even had a best friend. Time drives people apart though, especially when you exist in two separate worlds. Never once did he blame Dean for their slow fade, a lot of things caused it. Castiel had gotten busy with his AP classes and gardening club and Dean had a lot on his plate with his little brother, his girlfriends and the two jobs he did after school. Sometimes they still waved to each other in the hall even, but now that he thinks about the last time that happened had been sophomore year. Sam use to be his friend too, but he was still in middle school and they only really saw each other when Dean invited him over anyways. 

Point being, Cas didn’t really have friends, which is why he was so startled when someone called out to him from across the hall. “Cas? What happened to you?”

The other student was probably referencing the mud on his clothes, the ripped strap of his backpack, or maybe even the bruises across his cheek and left eye. He had gotten a few gasps and whispers about it on the way to his locker, and those he had just ignored. Still, the way that this student actually called him out by name (nick name at that), caused his head to shoot up painfully fast. As soon as the troubled green eyes met his own he regretted even walking this way. 

“Cas, are you okay?” The voice was closer now, but Castiel had already turned his face away, trying desperately to become one with the wall. Of anyone he could possible want to explain this to Dean Winchester was probably the last on the list, if he was even on it. 

“Cas, look at me. Are you okay? What happened?” A hand was on his arm, gently trying to turn his body. The voice was softer now, but still loud enough to have gathered a small crowd. 

“I’m fine Dean, no need to worry.” Rushing out in a hushed whisper all the plea did was make the hand pull harder.

“Cas, seriously. Who did this?” Dean pressed on, his voice trailing with a strange bit of hurt, or maybe it was anger. 

“I told you, I’m fine Dean. Please leave.” Castiel answered back louder than intended as he pulled his arm out of the other boys grasp. Of course Dean would have none of that. In one quick and startling graceful movement, Castiel’s back was up against the lockers, one of Dean’s hands flat against them next to his shoulder and the other holding Castiel’s right arm in place. 

“Cas, just tell me.” Dean’s eyes were big and pleading, staring straight into Castiel’s own. Really, he had little chance of not caving.

After a pause, that may have been him staring at Dean’s face longer than strictly necessary, Castiel answered. “The Baseball team, at least most of them.” 

Dean face relaxed for a mere second, before tensing again is something close to pure rage. “Those assholes!” He looked down, taking a breath to seemingly steady himself, before looking back at Cas with eyes layered in an emotion Castiel could possibly name. “I’ll take you to the nurse,” glancing away he added “And then I have some tools to teach a lesson to, okay?”

“Okay.” Castiel answered in barely a whisper, remembering another reason why he didn’t have any friends. He had fallen in love with the only one he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> This will likely be continued in it's own fic!verse.  
> Based loosely on a pic I drew a while back. can be found here: straightasmyrainbowslinky(.)tumblr(.)com/post/50031353679/destiel-by-request


End file.
